Last Christmas
by Lady Marius
Summary: Джинни всегда будет помнить его сказки о феях и свое самое счастливое Рождество.


**Автор **- Леди Мариус  
**Название** – Last Christmas

**Бета** - Kolisto  
**Дисклаймер** — все права принадлежат тетушке Ро  
**Рейтинг **— PG-13  
**Тип -** гет**  
Пейринг** — ДУ/СБ  
**Жанр** — роман/драма  
**Саммари** – она всегда будет помнить его сказки о феях и странах вечного лета и свое самое счастливо Рождество.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart__…_

_**(**__**George Michael «**__**Last Christmas**__**»)**__**  
**_

Иногда хочется верить, что мир вокруг – красивая, хоть и немного жестокая сказка, умело выведенная чьим-то пером. Кажется, что все, что тебя окружает, пронизано невидимыми лучами какой-то таинственной магии, которую не смог изучить еще не один волшебник. Джинни верит, что эта магия существует, стоит лишь вдохнуть терпкий морозный воздух или подставить лицо падающим с неба снежинкам. А еще она любит водить пальцами по холодному стеклу, на котором мороз успел оставить свой след. Тогда ее руки становятся холодными и напоминают прикосновения его ледяных пальцев. Джинни дотрагивается до своих щек, поднимает голову к низкому серому небу, и ей кажется, что он снова рядом с ней, сейчас подойдет ближе и прошепчет что-то на ухо. И девушка действительно слышит тихийласковый шепот. Джинни знает, что он где-то рядом, что снова вернулся к ней. Пусть его глаза – это всего лишь небо, шепот – шум зимнего ветра, а прикосновения – морозный воздух, Джинни все равно улыбается. Он всегда будет рядом с ней, хоть им и никогда не удастся вернуть то Рождество.

***

- Скажи, Сириус, а откуда берется снег? – спрашивает рыжеволосая девочка, уютно умостившись в большом кресле.

Она сидит, поджав под себя ноги и накинув на хрупкие плечи старый темно-зеленый плед, и внимательно смотрит на черноволосого мужчину с уставшим лицом. Тот, кажется, слегка обескуражен ее внезапным вопросом и не сводит с нее пристального взгляда. Девочке от этого явно становится не по себе, но она не может отвести глаз от собеседника. А тот не сдерживает улыбку и привычным жестом откидывает со лба прядь волос.

- Говорят, что снежинки – это души умерших фей, - шепчет Сириус, отводя взгляд к окну, за которым кружатся пушистые хлопья снега.

- Души? – недоверчиво переспрашивает девочка. – Но мама говорила, что души бессмертны, а когда снежинки тают, то превращаются в воду и исчезают.

В ее глазах отражается отчаяние и кажется, что эти снежинки – весь смысл ее жизни. А Сириус лишь улыбается и рассматривает эту маленькую девочку, так похожую на рождественского ангела.

- Они тают, но не исчезают навсегда, - говорит он. – Они обязательно возвращаются со следующим снегопадом.

Джинни нравится этот ответ, и она несмело улыбается Сириусу. Она верит ему и любит слушать его сказки. Он всегда рассказывает ей то, что заставляет девочку верить в силу, большую, чем любая магия – в мечту.

Наверное, Сириусу ничего не остается, кроме того, как мечтать, думает Джинни.

Однажды она наблюдает за тем, как он дремлет возле пылающего камина, а в его руках осталась недопитая бутылка огневиски. Тогда девочка скидывает башмаки, чтобы ее шаги были тише и на цыпочках подходит к нему. Забирает из его рук бутылку, ставит на журнальный столик и накрывает Сириуса пледом - так ему будет уютнее.

Сама Джинни садится в соседнее кресло и еще долгое время всматривается в черты Сириуса. Когда-то он был очень красивым, и девочке кажется, что даже Азкабан не смог забрать у него навсегда эту красоту. Пусть его кожу рассекают едва заметные морщины, а лицо похудело, ей нравятся его черты. И почему-то так хочется подойти к нему, убрать со лба непослушную челку, прикоснуться к губам. Они кажутся девочке такими мягкими…

_Некоторое_ время Джинни во власти этих безрассудных желаний и одновременно удивлена своей тягой к взрослому мужчине. Но вдруг в комнату с шумом вбегают мокрые от снега и _весело_ смеющиеся Гарри, Рон, Гермиона _и_ близнецы, и Сириус просыпается. Джинни слегка разочарована, что ее друзья _нарушили_ такую идиллию, но в тоже время рада, что благодаря их вторжению она не совершила безумный поступок. Она смеется вместе со всеми, но теперь почему-то не может отвести взгляда от Сириуса и не наслаждаться его бархатным голосом.

Она считает свои чувства безумием, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Но со временем Джинни понимает, что Сириус не может жить без безумных поступков. Вечерами, когда только-только начинает темнеть, а на домах зажигаются рождественские фонарики, он превращается в большого черного пса и выбегает на площадь вместе с остальными ребятами. Все играют в снежки, Сириус так забавно пытается поймать их, а потом валяется в сугробах. Мама Джинни недовольна тем, что он ведет себя так беспечно, спокойно выходя на улицу, и постоянно корит его за это. Девочке кажется, что она недолюбливает Сириуса, но на это плевать. Она знает, что он – самый добрый, самый веселый и самый милый, и будет так считать всегда. Джинни очень упряма, поэтому мама не упрекает ее за слишком тесное общение с Блэком.

Джинни наблюдает за ним изо дня в день, но не может позволить себе большего. Он называет ее «малютка Джин» или «рыжий ангел» и ласково ерошит волосы. От этих прикосновений девочка всегда заливается краской и прилагает все усилия, чтобы не убежать и не спрятаться от смущения. Джинни всегда была слишком стеснительной.

А еще он любит рассказывать ей сказки, как тогда, о снежинках. Вечерами, когда все уже легли спать, Джинни спускается в гостиную, где всегда встречает Сириуса. Он сидит в своем любимом кресле между камином и широким окном, смотрит на падающий снег или тлеющие угли в очаге, и о чем-то размышляет. Перед ним почти всегда стоит бутылка огневиски, и в комнате пахнет чем-то сладким. Джинни тихонько ступает босыми ступнями по истоптанному сотнями ног ковру, старается не запутаться в полах длинной белой сорочки. Больше всего на свете она боится нашуметь и разбудить маму, которая непременно накажет ее за ночные прогулки. Но это единственная возможность побыть с ним наедине, а Джинни, как истинная гриффиндорка, любит риск.

Джинни слушает выдуманные истории Сириуса об эльфах, феях и странах, где царит вечное лето. Она любит класть голову ему на колени и чувствовать прикосновения его пальцев к своим волосам. От него всегда пахнет ликером, шоколадом и дымом, и ей нравится этот запах. Когда она засыпает у него на руках, он бережно берет ее на руки и несет в комнату. Его походка нетвердая, но все же ему удается удержать почти невесомое тельце девочки. Он кладет ее в нагретую постель, уютно накрывает пуховым одеялом и не сдерживается – легко целует в лоб. Будь он трезв, этого бы никогда не произошло.

А Джинни думает, что все это ей сниться и улыбается. Она не знает, что Сириус потом еще какое-то время сидит рядом с ней и любуется ее кукольными рыжими кудрями, светлой кожей и золотой россыпью веснушек на аккуратном носике. Девочке сняться танцующие в воздухе феи, облаченные в легкие белые платья, они играют со снежинками и поют песни о вечном лете.

Днем Джинни чувствует себя окрыленной и не понимает, почему ей так хорошо. Она смотрит на снег и смеется, а где-то по дому ходит Сириус и напевает рождественские гимны. Его лицо озаряет улыбка, а глаза искрятся счастьем.

А еще позже невысокая девочка в разноцветной шапке бегает по площади вместе с большим псом. Она заливается звонким смехом, а собака лает на всю улицу, забрызгивая девочку мокрым снегом. Джинни валяется в сугробах, а пес рядом с ней забавно гоняется за своим хвостом, чтобы ей было еще веселее. Чуть позже, _вернувшись_ домой, они сидят у камина, согреваясь после продолжительной прогулки по морозному воздуху. Джинни сушит свои промокшие волосы и запускает руки в густую черную шерсть собаки. Ей нравится к нему прикасаться, когда он и человек, и собака. Он всегда такой теплый, мягкий и добрый…

И снова, когда наступает вечер, они сидят вместе в гостиной и смотрят на пролетающие за окном души фей. Джинни снова кладет голову ему на колени, а он шепчет «малютка Джин». Девочка улыбается, но не хочет ничего говорить – ей нравится с ним просто молчать. Вот только когда эта тишина затягивается, Джинни решает совершить первый безумный поступок в своей жизни. Она тянется к столику, где стоит открытая бутылка с огневиски, решительно берет ее в руки и делает несколько больших глотков. Напиток слишком приторный на вкус, он обжигает горло, глаза тут же начинают слезиться. А Сириус не _забирает_ у девочки бутылку – то ли он очень пьян, то ли просто хочет посмотреть, что с ней будет после нескольких глотков огневиски. Ведь Сириус тоже любит безумные поступки.

Когда у девочки начинает кружиться голова и внезапно поднимается настроение, она поднимает голову и долго смотрит ему в глаза. Он как-то странно улыбается, а Джинни больше ничего не нужно – она может часами смотреть на его улыбку. Она знает, что еще маленькая, _и_ для него навсегда останется «малюткой Джин», но все равно садиться ему на колени, обхватывая его тело ногами, и кладет руки на плечи. Пускай она маленькая девочка, но все равно наклоняется и целует его в губы. Это невинный, неумелый поцелуй, но такой трепетный и до дрожи в теле приятный, что он просто кладет ей на талию теплые руки и отвечает. Ей нравится вкус его губ – такой же сладкий, как и огневиски, и еще больше кружит голову. Когда Джинни начинает не хватать воздуха, она отстраняется и долго улыбается, глядя в его серые глаза.

Утром Джинни просыпается в своей комнате. У нее очень болит голова, и в ней роится столько запутанных мыслей. Ей снился самые прекрасный сон на свете, и она отдала бы все для того, чтобы пережить его снова. Вот только почему раскалывается голова и ее подташнивает? Она вспоминает, как в своем сне пила огневиски и начинает сомневаться – а что, если то был вовсе не сон?

За завтраком, в столовой, она краснеет и не может понять, почему Сириус так пристально ее рассматривает. Неужели она делала что-то непозволенное? Ведь она помнит только поцелуй, а если бы было что-то серьезнее, то она бы не смогла этого забыть.

Приближается день возвращения в Хогвартс и с каждым часом Сириус кажется все более подавленным. Джинни пытается поговорить с ним, но он закрывается в комнате на верхнем этаже и никого к себе не пускает. Она хочет, чтобы он снова рассказывал ей о феях и был таким же веселым, как в прежние дни, но почему-то кажется, что такого больше не будет. И от этого Джинни очень грустно. Она весь день сидит возле его комнаты и ждет, когда же он оттуда выйдет. Но этого не случается, и поэтому девочка начинает дремать прямо на полу, в темном уголке этого большого дома. Она вздрагивает и просыпается от голосов Гарри и Рона, которым было велено разыскать ее и отправить на кухню, помогать маме.

Вечером, перед сном, Джинни выходит из ванной и снимает халат. Ей почему-то очень жарко, а на лбу выступает испарина. Она не понимает, что с ней творится, и не хочет знать, так как уверенна – это ее не обрадует. Девочка знает, что почти выросла, и боится этого. Она хочет всю жизнь быть «малюткой Джин», маленькой, беззаботной и жизнерадостной малышкой. Она хочет верить в фей и эльфов и знать, что рано или поздно попадет в страну, где никогда не заканчивается лето.

Джинни рассматривает себя в зеркале, и понимает, что уже нет той малышки с пухлым тельцем и невинными глазами. На нее смотрит какая-то другая, уже почти взрослая девушка с округлыми формами и красивым женским телом. Джинни протягивает руку и касается своего отражения, будто не верит, что видит себя. Когда раздается стук в дверь, она никак не реагирует, и продолжает глядеть в зеркало. После третьего настойчивого стука, двери медленно открываются, и в комнате появляется Сириус. Какое-то время девочка молча смотрит на него, совсем забыв о своей наготе, но потом ее лицо заливается краской и она хватается за халат. А Сириус улыбается своей загадочной, немного печальной улыбкой, не сводя взгляда с тела девушки.

- Я хочу рассказать тебе о сказочной стране и танцах фей, - говорит он, а Джинни улыбается.

Когда она слышит этого голос, она забывает обо всем на свете. Она не хочет, чтобы Сириус уходил, и поэтому крепко держит его за руку, мысленно моля о еще одном маленьком безумии.

Сириус рад, что не пошел на поводу у своей слабости, что устоял перед этим рыжим ангелом. А Джинни беспечно лежит на мягком коврике возле камина, кутается в свой пушистый салатовый халат и нежится в объятьях Блэка. Он рассказывает ей волшебные сказки и ласково улыбается. Джинни хочет остаться маленькой девочкой, но ей кажется, что с каждым часом становится все взрослее и взрослее. От этого она плачет, а он вытирает ее слезы, целует щеки и говорит, что для него она навсегда останется малюткой Джин. Она не хочет, чтобы наступало утро, хочет, чтобы эта ночь была вдвое длиннее, но понимает, что ход времени неумолим.

- Пообещай мне, что мы еще увидимся, - шепчет Джинни.

Сириус накручивает на палец ее огненный локон и смотрит в серый потрескавшийся потолок.

- Увидимся, - уверенно отвечает он. – Ведь впереди еще летние каникулы, а потом снова Рождество. И я обещаю, что к тому времени придумаю новые сказки.

Джинни довольна этим ответом, и она верит ему. Ей хорошо с ним, и она надеется, что когда-нибудь она будет слушать его сказки о феях целыми днями, ведь она пока еще не совсем выросла, и до того момента у нее осталось столько времени!

***

Дорога на улице заледенела, снег, падающий с неба, становится все гуще и гуще, а Джинни продолжает идти вперед, не обращая внимания ни на гололед, ни на морозный ветер. Ей нравится этот холод, нравятся снежинки, ведь о них можно придумать столько сказок. Она идет вперед, совершенно не зная, куда направляется, а в голове возникают образы волшебных фей, которые кружатся в танце, летая по воздуху. Мысли сплетаются в единую цепочку и вскоре в голове Джинни возникает очередная сказка. Она знает, что когда придет домой и будет укладывать спать малютку Лили, то расскажет ей очередную волшебную историю, а утром дочка будет спрашивать, кто научил ее маму придумывать такие замечательные сказки. И тогда Джинни будет просто улыбаться и гладить девочку по рыжим волосам.

Джинни останавливается, закрывает глаза и вдыхает свежий морозный воздух. Перед ее глазами предстает улыбающееся лицо, задорные серые глаза, а в ушах звучит _тихий_ голос, который шепчет ей: «Малютка Джин». Из глаз женщины текут слезы, она вытирает их с щек красными варежками и смеется. Нет, она вовсе не несчастна, напротив – она самая счастливая на свете. Ведь у нее трое замечательных детей, любящий муж и теплый дом, полный предрождественской _суматохи_.

А то, что она плачет... Просто она помнит, что он обещал ей следующее Рождество. Иногда ей кажется, что он все-таки исполнил это обещание, ведь именно в эти снежные дни ее воспоминания о нем становятся еще ярче и реальнее, а говорят, что человек жив до тех пор, пока о нем помнят. И Джинни помнит, и будет помнить всегда свой первый поцелуй, первое волшебное Рождество и первый шаг к взрослению.

Девушка вытирает остатки слез, смотрит на улицу, мерцающую разноцветными гирляндами, и решительно идет в сторону своего дома – туда, где ее ждет тепло и уют.


End file.
